Summer Romance or Summer Heartbrakes
by PATRIOTSbaby4life
Summary: It's summer and TPC is single! Will Kristen fall for an Irish boy? Will Alicia replace Josh? Can Dylan handle middle-class life or will she fall apart? Is Massie finally over Derrington? And what happens when Claire is left with the Briarwood Boys?
1. What's Going On

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, movies, shows, or brands in the whole story

**Massie-** so NOT over Derrington but won't admit it. She's going to California for 2 weeks and is totally out of her element. How will she make it in the L.A life?

**Alicia- **getting pretty close with Josh but their not officially going out yet. Will she be able to wait for Josh to make a move or will she find someone else in Spain.

**Dylan-** lost the weight and is on her way to Chicago, but what happens when Polvert shows up begging for forgiveness?

**Kristen-** going to Ireland for an advanced placement high school credit summer school field trip. Will a cute Irish boy distract her from her studies?

**Claire- **the only one left in Westchester. She misses Cam but when she meets a cute boy in the park, she may just have the best summer ever!

**REVIEW SO I CAN POST MORE!!!!!**


	2. Wake Up Call

Block Guest House

May 24

1: 47 AM

"Mass? What's wrong?" Claire Lyons yawned into her cell phone. It was almost 2 in the morning and was not in the mood to deal with Massie's whining. She had just talked to Massie 6 hours ago so that Massie could talk about how no one in Los Angeles knew her and how no one would stare at her outfits in awe.

"... so we went to the mall right? Well I'm walking in Nordstrom and this guy has the nerve to run into me an _nawt _apologize! Ughhh! And to make matters worse, I was on the floor picking up everything I bought, and some guy just passed me with his friends and was like '_I saw you fall!' _, and the worse part is: he was cute!!!!!!" Massie whined into the phone.

Claire didn't care, she just held the phone to her ear and thought about Cam. She was so far from over him, she'd try to get over him but couldn't. She felt like she was taking 1 step forward and 20 steps back. How could Massie be thinking about other boys already? Didn't they just break up?

"Kuh-laire! Did you just hear what I said?"

"Uhh... yeah Mass, you'll show them. No one messes with you... okay fine I didn't but it's past midnight and I was sleeping, plus Cam hasn't called me..." Claire mumbled into the phone.

"Kuh-lair, I'm sorry but Alicia's on a plane to Spain and Kristen's on a field-trip or whatever and she's only allowed to communicate with her parents once a week, and Dylan's in Chicago with her mom and won't answer my calls. You're all I have," Massie said kindly.

"Oh it's okay, but I think I'm gonna get some rest. I'll call you tomorrow, I promise!"

"'Kay. Tell me how home is tomorrow."

"Cool. Way-taah," Claire yawned, the immediatley hung up.

She immediatley fell asleep. She had a dream about Cam feeding her gummies and and laughing in the moonlight. Aww how romantic... could it be a sign? A vision of the future?

A/N: Sorry about not having any indentations, it's not letting me on the web site.

Anywho I want reviews and this is my first fanfic so let me know what you want. I may give me inspiration. ;)


	3. Never Too Soon to Break Rules

Dublin Airport

May 25, 2007

9:38 AM

"Now while you are here, I am responsible for all of you. I want you to have fun on this trip, so you will be given free time, as long as all rules are followed. Since this is a high school credit trip, to see what you have learned, we are required to give you a test on all you have learned at the end of your 2 weeks. It is important that you pay attention, however, since I am making the test and you're on summer vacation, no studying will be necessary," the trip leader said. She was about 22 year old and about 5 foot 4. "now when I call your name, please say here. James Arlox?"

"Here"

"Michelle Burnsling."

"Here."….

Kristen Gregory just stared out the airport window. She missed the TPC and couldn't text them because of the "no cell phone" rule. She was sitting next to Griffin Hastings and they managed to get along since they were the only ones from Westchester. Still, he was not the same as the TPC. Then she saw a really cute boy with light brown hair and green eyes. He was ah-dorable. Griffin caught he starring.

"Like OMG! He is sooo _gorgeous_! Like how will I get him to notice me?!?" Griffin said in his best girl voice. Then he smiled to show he was just kidding.

Kristin grinned and decided to play along. "Ehmagawd! He's like a HART! He's hawt and toned! So all I need is the A and R!"

"So you're in to the Irish boy you've never met?"

Kristen blushed, "Uh, you know I was just kidding right?"

"Sure… so you like him?"

"He's cute but I don't even know him."

"Kristen Gregory?"

"Here"

"Griffin Hasting"

"Right here," he called. Then he lowered his voice, "well, now's your chance," he grabbed the pack of mints she was playing with and threw it towered the Irish boy.

"Griffin!?!" Kristin quietly screeched.

"Go get 'em. Just don't take to long. I can cover for you for like 5-8 minutes," Griffin offered.

"You know the rules…"

"Do you want to meet the Irish boy or not?"

"Thank you so much! I owe you big time!!!" then she ran over and got her mints, while "accidentally" running into the cute Irish boy…..

**A/N: Here's a little cliff hanger. You'll find out more soon but I think you want to know about Claire next… am I right.**

**XOX**


	4. Claire's New Boy

Block Guest House

May 25

1:42

"Mom, I'm going on a walk!" Claire called from the door.

"Ok, Sweetie! Be back before dinner," Judi said.

Claire needed some time to think to herself. She walked for about 5 minutes and turned the corner. She realized that she could go into the next neighborhood that was connected to her neighborhood and walk in the park. She made the turn and could see the park. She saw a few little girls on the monkey bars and a few 3rd grade boys playing soccer. She saw Derrington shaking his butt for a few high-school girls and Cam giving them a smile. Claire wanted so badly to say hi, but was too scared. Derrington must have told Cam she was starring because he looked right at her, then tuned away and said something to Derrington.

She looked around for an empty bench, but all of them were full except for one with a boy on it who seemed to be looking at a girl of about 5 years old on the swings. She took out her phone, as if it were ringing, and pretended to have an important conversation, and then walked over to the bench.

"Hold on a sec, Mass. Um is anyone sitting here?" she asked.

"No go ahead," said the boy. Claire noticed how cute he was. He was actually cuter than Cam. He had brown eyes and freckles that looked adorable on him. He was about half an inch shorter than Claire, but he still looked cute. "Oh and by the way, I know you're not really on your phone."

Claire shut her phone and blushed. "How could you tell?"

"Common sense?"

"Oh." Claire stared. "Well, are you new here?"

"Yeah. We're from Cape Cod, Mass," he explained.

"Oh, well what grade are you in?"

"I'm going to eighth. It turns out that my parents don't like the public schools here, so they're sending me to Briarwood Academy, which I guess is now Octavian Country Day School,"

"Ehmagawd! I go to OCD too! It's pretty fun. They have a pretty good soccer team…"

"Oh, well I don't play soccer. I play football and baseball."

"Robert, can you hold my sweater? It's hot," the little girl handed her pink sweater to the boy. "Oh, who're you?" she asked Claire.

"I'm Claire Lyons," Claire smiled.

"Oh ok. Bye!"

"That was my little sister. I'm watching her. We've only been here for 6 days so we don't really know anyone. So your name's Claire, cool," Robert said.

"And your name's Robert," Claire smiled. Then her phone rang. "Hey… right now? I'm on my way… love ya too. Bye." "My mom wants me home. I'll see you when school starts."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Meanwhile…

Cam and Derrington were walking to the Fisher house. Derrington was staying with the Fishers while his parents were in Scotland.

"So which one of those girls did you like?" Cam asked.

"I don't know. They were kind of boring…they're just not like…" Derrington tried to explain.

"Massie?" Cam guessed.

"Yeah. But let's move on to how YOU'RE STILL NOT OVER CLAIRE!"

"Derrick, just shut up, dude."

"Admit it, dude, you like her. You were starring at her while she was talking to that dude."

"Dude, like last night she tried calling me like 15 times. Literally!" Cam explained.

"Do you even know that guy she was talking to?" Derrington asked.

"That's the new guy. He's from like Massachusetts or Maine or something."

"So does it bother you that Claire was _all over_ him?"

Cam stayed silent.

"CAM!!!!!!! DUDE!!!!!"

"I don't know. Maybe, I guess I miss her."

"BREAKTHROUGH!!!!" Derrington joked.

"So how's Massie."

"I don't know. She's probably still with the gay dude. What's with her?"

"Well that 'gay dude', Chris, is the guy that Skye Hamilton liked. Not who Massie liked. Didn't Josh tell you that?" Cam explained.

"No."

"Well, do you still like her?"

"Now that I know that, yeah!"

"Breakthrough!"

"Oh Fisher, if you tell anyone this you're screwed," Derrington grinned.

"Right back at ya, Harrington."


	5. Hola David

**A/N: I've decided to stop putting dates on the settings since it was getting too confusing**

Tia (Aunt) Lynette's House

Barcelona, Spain

8:45

Alicia sat at her cousin, Sophia's, iMac. It was her only chance to get on AIM. She wanted to talk to Josh so much, but she couldn't use her cell phone unless it was for Spain calls.

She logged onto AIM and was excited to see that Josh was online. So they weren't going out yet, not that she was allowed too. She was her dad's baby and he was slightly overprotective her. (But when did that ever stop her…) Alicia was sure he liked her back and was just waiting for him… she loved him.

**HolaGurrl: Hey!**

**HotzBoy93: Hey **

**HolaGurrl: How's Westchester**

**HotzBoy93: Cool Hangin' w/ Derrick and Cam. N u? How's Spain?  
**

**HolaGurrl: Loco! Gracias! ;)**

**Hotzboy93: So you've been there 2 days and you're already speaking it… sweet? **

**HolaGurrl: Ha ha! Very funny!**

**HotzBoy93: I know…**

**HolaGurrl: So r u doing anything for vacation?**

**HotzBoy93: Well we're supposed to be going to Mass. to see my cousin. He's a Sox fan so that definitely not gonna work out. ******

**HolaGurrl: Why not?**

**HotzBoy93: Never mind… stick to shopping.**

Josh always joked around with her for being spoiled.

**HolaGurrl: Fine I will!**

**HotzBoy93: Not that you couldn't :)**

**HolaGurr: I bet I could!!!!**

**HotzBoy93: Oh yeah?**

**HolaGurrl: hmmm... No I couldn't LOL!**

**HotzBoy93: Oh Alicia! I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH!!! WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

**HotzBoy93: That was Derrick and this is Cam. **

**HolaGurrl: Hey Cam! Oh Derrick grow up!!! JK!**

**HotzBoy93: Derrick and Cam just took over my comuter. I had to go talk to my mom Srry...**

**HolaGurrl: 's OK...**

**HotzBoy93: So I gotta go. We're having dinner.**

**HolaGurrl: Bye:) 3 :) Adios!**

**HotzBoy93: Ok Bye. See you when you get back.**

**HotzBoy93 has logged off.**

Alicia logged off and went into the living room. "Thanks Sof. I'm done," she said, then gave her 15 year old cousin a hug. She was 2 years younger that Sophia but they were still super close.

"So do you want to go on a walk?" Sophia asked.

"Sounds great! Is it cool with your parents?"

"Of course!"

They walked about 6 houses down and talked about how their lives were going. Then boy who was playing soccer in his front yard said hi to Sophia.

"Oh hey, Andree this is my cousin Alicia. Alicia, this is Andree, we go to school together."

"Hi nice to meet you, Alicia. You are from the states?"

"Uh, yeah."

"David, come here. This is my brother David."

"Oh hi! Nice to meet you."

"Hello. Wow Sophia, she looks just like you!"

"Alicia, David is in the same grade as you."

"Cool!"

Wow. David is cute, but I don't even know him...

Then David's mother came out. "David come inside. Your grandpa is on the phone." (That was really in Spanish)

"It was nice to see you again Sophia. And it was very nice meeting you Alicia. I hope to see you soon?" David grinned.

"Definitely," Alicia smiled.

"I guess I should go too," Andree said.

"We should get going too," Sophia said.

"It was nice meeting you, Andree," Alicia said.

"It was nice meeting you too. Good night, Alicia. Good night, Sophia."

"Adios!"Sophia and Alicia said at the same time.

On the walk home, Sophia asked, "Do you have a crush on David?"

"No, I like a boy at home. Don't tell Daddy though," Alicia said. At least I hope so...

A/N: I know it's a little slow but it'll get better. I promise. Next is Massie. Then Claire. I need some ideas for Dylan though... so give me some ideas on reviews! Luv ya!


	6. Meet the Locals

**A/N: Okay so if Massie seem "too nice" Massie isn't really a mean person. Also, in the introduction it says that she is out of her element. So, she doesn't want to be rude, and has to be nice.  
**

**Aunt Rachel's Condo**

**L.A**

**3:36**

"Yo! Mass!" Brandon called upstairs. Brandon was Massie's cousin and they were the same age. Brandon was 3 inches taller than Massie and had dirty blonde hair. Even though they had their differences (A/N: You'll see) they were like best friends.

"Wait! I'm putting my hair up!!!" Massie yelled. He was supposed to take her to the park to hang out with his friends, but Massie had no plans of looking torn up in Los Angeles. "Okay, done!" she said running down the stairs, "Whadaya think?" She wore white shorts by Calvin Klein, a brown Ralph Lauren fitted polo shirt, and white Coach ballet flats.

"I'm your cousin, not your wardrobe assistant! Besides we're going to the PARK!!!! Not a tennis club." Brandon grinned. "You know MY friends will be there."

"That's why I look like this. Just kidding." Massie joked.

"Let's go!"

The park was pretty cool. It was like the one back home, only it had picnic tables instead of benches and the guys played football.

They stopped at a picnic table where there were 5 guys and 2 girls sitting. "Hey guys, this is my cousin Massie from New York. Massie this is Colby, Sean, Bryan, Hunter, Matt, Harlen, and Marie."

"Hey, Massie," everyone kindly waved at Massie, except for Matt. He just looked at her funnily.

"Hi!" Massie smiled. It was pretty obvious that Harlen and Colby were going out since they kept holding hands and that Bryan liked Marie since he kept trying to get Marie's attention. But there was something familiar about Matt... He was the kid from Nordstrom that ran into her!

"So Massie, your from New York? What's it like?" Harlen smiled.

"It's pretty cool. I'm from Westchester, so it's not as busy as L.A, but we're close to New York City."

"Oh, fun!" Marie said.

"Cool. Ready to play football?" Hunter asked.

"Mass?" Brandon asked.

"Don't worry she can hang out with us. We're not playing. Do you play football, Massie?" Harlen asked.

"No, not really," Massie said.

The guys ran to the field. Matt was glancing at Massie while he explained something to Bryan and Sean.

Marie stared at Bryan. "Marie likes Bryan." Harlen explained.

"Har!" Marie snapped!

Harlen shrugged, "I don't get what your problem is. You know Bryan likes you. And most everyone but Bryan knows you like him. Just tell him."

Marie changed the subject. "So, Massie, do you like anyone in Westchester?"

"Well... the guys there are pretty cool as friends, but I don't really like anyone as more than that," Massie couldn't spill the whole "I'm too immature for a boy friend thing" to people she had just met not matter how friendly they were.

Harlen watched the boys play football for a few moments. She mostly watched Colby, but noticed Matt glancing at Massie. "Massie, I think you should like someone here. How about Matt?"

Massie thought about it to herself, 'Matt, but didn't he embarrass me at Nordstrom? He is cute though...'

A/N: So do you like it? Review! I need ideas for Dylan. Next is either Dylan or back in Westchester. Reviews keep me posting!!!


	7. Here's Dylan!

A/N: Ok I know I said I'd give you a Westchester chapter, but I wanted to get this out of the way. I'm sure I have a few people wondering what Dylan's doing so here we go... once I post this, I'll give you Claire. :)

* * *

Chicago Train Station

Chicago, Illinois

11:37

"Mom, I'm in Chicago now. I just got off the train. I'm just looking for Lynda. So call me when you get this message. Love you," Dylan said to her Mint green Chocolate. She wanted somewhere to go over the summer, but her mom was swept with her show. When she asked her mom what she could do, her mom offered to let her stay with her older cousin from Chicago. (Older as in like 27)

Just then, a black Lexus RX pulled up to her. "Oh my goodness! Dylan is that you? I haven't seen you since you were about 5 years old! Here let me help you with your bags."

Lynda was a middle-class woman who worked for her living, but she had a great life.

"Oh hi!" She only had 3 bags, not including her purse, since she would be there for about 2 weeks. Plus, she knew that Chicago had great shopping. She took one large bag and put it into the trunk. Lynda took the other two smaller bags.

When they got into the car, Lynda and Dylan talked as if they were best friends. They talked about school, guys, and life.

Within a few minutes, they got to Lynda's house. It was a three bedroom house and was all brick. It was a very nice house, not one of the Westchester mansions, but beautiful and cozy.

Not like home, but I think I'll have fun here. Lynda's awesome and the house is nice. Maybe, this'll work, Dylan thought.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short! I'm sorry but it was the only stopping point. Dylan chapters will get juicier. I promise!

3


	8. Is It Jealousy

**Fisher House (Kitchen)**

**Westchester, New York**

**10:47 AM**

"So are you boys ready for the block party at 1:30?" Mrs. Fisher asked Derrick and Cam, while they inhaled chocolate chip pancakes.

"Yeah, but we were planning on going to the park first," Cam said between bites.

"Okay, you can just meet us at the party but bring your cell phone," Mrs. Fisher replied. The Fishers were such an easygoing family, and were very close.

Cam and Derrick finished eating and said bye to Cam's mother. Then they headed into the park. They saw a few neighborhood kids that invited them to play soccer. After about two hours, Derrick saw Claire riding her bike.

"Cam, there's your girl," Derrick mumbled to Cam.

"Derrick, just shut up!" Cam whisper-yelled. Then he called to the rest of the guys, "Hey Derrick and I need to get going. We have to go to the block party."

"Okay. We're going to that later, so we'll see you there," one of the boys said.

"Cool. Later then," Cam said. Then he saw Derrick talking to Claire. _Derrick is dead!_

"So what are you doing here?" Derrick asked Claire.

"I'm riding my bike. What does it look like?" Claire said coldly. She was still mad at Derrick for dumping Massie.

"Look I know you're mad at me for dumping Massie. I get it. But I'll explain all of that later. But I meant like in this part of the neighborhood." Derrick explained.

"I live right next to this neighborhood with Massie. I was bored so I decided to ride my bike. Okay? I didn't think you lived in this neighborhood. Why are you here?"

"I'm staying with Cam while my parents are in Scotland," he checked Claire's expression when he said Cam to see if she still liked him. "So we're on our way to a block party. Since you're bored, wanna come with us?"

_Robert lives here. Maybe he'll be there. _Claire thought. (Not in a stalker way though. Just that she liked him.) "Umm, are you sure it's okay?" Claire asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok, sure," Claire smiled. "But you owe me an explanation," Claire joked.

Then they saw Cam.

"Derrick! What happened? We're supposed to go to the block party," Cam called.

"We are. So is Claire," Derrick grinned at him when he said Claire.

"Okay. Uh, Claire, if you want you can leave your bike at my house… if you want," Cam said. It felt awkward talking to Claire again.

"'Kay," Claire said.

They got to Cam's house in silence. Then Claire dropped off her bike. It was on the way to the party anyway. Then they got to the block party and went over to Cam's mom to let them know they were there. She was talking to a woman who was standing next to a boy with really dark brown (nearly black) hair and a little girl with medium light brown hair. Claire instantly recognized this as Robert and his little sister.

"Hey, Mom. We brought Claire with us. Is that okay?" Cam asked when the mothers were between sentences.

"Sure! Of course! I haven't seen you in a long time, Claire how are you?" Mrs. Fisher asked warmly.

"I'm doing pretty well," Claire said politely.

"Good. These are our neighbors from down the street. They're from Cape Cod, Massachusetts. This is my son Cam, and his friends Derrick and Claire," Mrs. Fisher said.

"Hello. I'm Tara and this is my son Robert and my daughter Lauren," Tara introduced herself and children. Her husband was with Mr. Fisher with the rest of the husbands talking about the New York Giants.

"Hi," all of the kids said to each other.

"Actually, Robert is going into the eighth grade at OCD/Briarwood, just like you three," Mrs. Fisher added.

Once the mothers began talking again, Claire asked Derrington, "So are you ready to explain things?"

"Not yet," Derrick replied calmly.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you explain it to me or not, but at least explain it to Massie. You broke up with her, at least let her know why." Claire turned her attention to Robert. "So Robert, your from Massachusetts? So do you like the Patriots?"

"Yeah. Everyone here's a Giants fan, but I still like the Patriots. We used to always go to the games a Gillette Stadium. It was a long drive but it was still fun."

"Cool. Yeah, last year I moved here from Orlando, so I know what you mean by everyone liking a different team than you."

They went on about this until the party ended. (It was only about two hours)

The whole time, Cam was thinking, _What is going on? Claire never talked to me about sports. And Claire's not even talking to me. She knows I'm here, but she just acts like I'm some other guy. _

**A/N: So here's a Claire chapter. As promised. So if you want more: REVIEW! I want to know what you think. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

** 3**


	9. The Irish Boy From Maine

**A/N: Here's what happened to Kristen at the airport. **

**Dublin Airport**

**Dublin, Ireland**

**9:45**

"Ehmagawd! I am so sorry!" Kristen exclaimed when she ran into the cute Irish boy.

"Oh it's alright. Are you from the American Student Ambassador Program?" He obviously noticed her uniform polo shirt, or her American accent and that she came from a large group.

"Yeah, People to People. It's a sort of school thing for extra credit," Kristen tried to explain with out bragging. "So where did you fly in from?"

"I just visited my aunt and uncle in Maine."

"Oh. So how do you speak English so well? You'd think you were from the US," Kristen complimented.

"I used to live in Maine. My dad is in the military. When I was 8 my dad got transferred to Dublin. We learn English here, and English isn't exactly something you forget in 5 years."

"Oh. Do you miss Maine?"

"I used to, but I visit there every Christmas and summer so it's not that bad. Plus, it's pretty cool here."

"Literally! It's freezing here!" Kristen shivered.

"Oh um, I should probably get going," Kristen said picking up her mints.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you…" he said pausing to get her name.

"Kristen. Kristen Gregory. And your name is?"

"Jeremy Walsh," he smiled, "It was nice meeting you Kristen Gregory."

"And it was nice meeting you Jeremy Walsh," Kristen smiled, "Maybe I'll see you again?"

Jeremy grinned, "Maybe."

Then they parted ways.

"So how'd it go?" Griffin asked, when Kristen got back.

"His name is Jeremy Walsh. His dad is in the military. He's from Maine, but moved here when he was eight. And he is so nice!" Kristen said excitedly.

"So did you get his number?" Griffin asked.

"I'm not like that!" Kristen whisper-yelled. The trip leader was still explaining what was planned for the trip. Principal Burns had made sure Kristen and Griffin knew what they were doing on the trip, so they knew the whole itinerary inside and out.

"Well, you may never see him again," Griffin warned.

"Well maybe I will see him," Kristen argued.

"How?" Griffin was seriously curious.

"Well we have to go out to eat some time. And you'll never know he could be anywhere we go," Kristen explained. "Besides, we're not supposed be talking to people outside the group. I'm not going to get in trouble just to hang out with some boy for 2 weeks. And I'm not the type for a long-distance relationship."

"Okay," Griffin said. "Just don't hate me."

"Awww, pooh Gwiffin. I could nevuh hate woo," Kristen joked.

"Kristen, get a life," Griffin grinned.

"Um, let's see, since I was the one who left to talk to a cute boy, and you were here, so I think you're the one that needs a life," Kristen said.

"So you do think he's cute!"

"Ugh! Just shut up."

"Okay," Griffin said, still grinning.

**A/N: Okay so it was a little short, but a long Massie chapter is up next. 3 reviews and I'll post. Cool?**

**Review Review Review! **

** 3**

**PATRIOTSbaby4life**


	10. What's Wrong With Matt?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the long update, I have had so much homework!**

**A/N: I just realized that Massie went to riding camp, so in this story she went in May, and this story now began in mid-June. Enjoy ******

**Aunt Rachel's Condo**

**L.A**

**8:15 AM**

"Soooo, what're we watching?" Massie smiled as she walked into Brandon's room wearing a pink Juicy mini dress and brown short shorts underneath . Brandon was on his bed watching ESPN.

When Massie walked in, he began flipping the channels until he go to _The Top 50 Celebrity Fashion Crimes_ on E! "That good?" he asked.

"Awww… Your so sweet!" Massie cooed, "now why doesn't someone as sweet as you have a girlfriend?"

Brandon turned bright red. "Umm, there is this one girl… and I like her, but I don't know if…"

"Oooo… who is it?" Massie handed him his yearbook that was on his night table.

"Loghan Carsner." (**A/N: pronounced Logan, I thought it was a nice name for the character)** He said flipping through his yearbook showing Massie a picture.

She wasn't model-gorgeous, but she was pretty. "So why don't you go out with her?" Massie asked.

"Well, I don't know if she likes me that way," Brandon explained.

"Oh. So what are we doing today?" Massie changed the subject. This conversation was getting awkward.

"What do you want to do? You're the one on vacation."

"Yeah, for a _month._ I just want to do what you usually do on vacation," Massie said.

"Well, Sean is at his dad's house, Hunter is at Camp, and Bryan is at soccer practice," Brandon said, leaving only Harlen, Marie, Matt, and Colby available. "We could probably have Mom drop us off and Red Wood Mills and we could hang out."

"What's Red Wood Mills?" Massie asked.

"Like an outdoor shopping center sort of."

"Ok," Massie thought it would be fun, as long as Matt wasn't there.

They got on Brandon's IM. "Who do you want to invite?" Brandon asked.

_Should I tell him I don't like Matt? _"Uhh… Harlen, Colby, and Marie?" Massie more asked than said.

"I knew it! Why don't you like Matt? He's awesome," Brandon said.

"I fell in front of Nordstrom and he's the guy who made fun of me!" Massie broke out.

"He's just like that. He doesn't have anything against you," Brandon offered.

"Whatevs!"

"So Harlen first? She lives next door to Marie and I don't have Marie's screen name."

"Okay," Massie agreed.

**Brandon92: Hi Harlen**

**Brandon92: U there?**

**xoHarHarox: Yeah wat up?**

**Brandon92: Massie & I r goin 2 Red Wood**

**xoHarHarox: cool**

**Brandon92: u and Marie want 2 come?**

**xoHarHarox: Marie's at the beach w/ her parents, but I can go**

**Brandon92: sweet. We're inviting Colby**

**xoHarHarox:) c ya**

**Brandon92: bye**

"So Harlen can come."

"Hey how 'bout Loghan?" Massie grinned.

"I don't have her screen name and we're not that close," Brandon was serious now.

"Okay. Colby now?"

**Brandon92: Colby wat's up?**

**BBallBoy: Matt's over. We're playing X-Box want to come?**

"Uh, Mass," Brandon wasn't sure whether or not he should still invite Colby or if Massie would be mad if Matt came.

"Do you want to play X-Box?" Massie asked.

"No, I mean, would you be okay w/ Matt coming?"

"I guess. We can't just invite Colby?"

"That would be rude and Matt's one of my best friends."

"Fine."

**Brandon92: Mass, Harlen, and I are goin 2 Red Wood**

**Brandon92: U and Matt want to come?**

**BBallBoy: Sounds cool What time?**

**Brandon92: u can come over now and we'll all ride together**

**Brandon92: and pick Harlen up on the way here, I 4got to tell her**

**BBallBoy: nice. Ok. C u then.**

"Okay then. Let's go downstairs and eat real quick," Brandon said.

"Yum!"

They ran downstairs to eat before they left. Brandon's mom was already downstairs. "Good morning. How did you sleep Massie?"

"Morning mom," Brandon said.

"Good morning Aunt Rachel. I slept well," Massie said taking a chocolate chip pancake.

"Hey Mom," Brandon said, digging into a chocolate chip pancake, "Since Red Wood is on the way to your work, can you drop Massie, Harlen, Matt, Colby, and me off at Red Wood?"

"Sure, if they get here on time."

"They're on their way right now," Brandon reassured her.

About 15 minutes later, they all arrived.

"Uh, Massie, can I talk to you?" Colby asked.

"Um, sure," Massie said unsurely. _Ehmagawd, is he going to ask me out. He's Harlen's boyfriend._

They walked out of the foyer and into the living room. "I just wanted to know what you thought of Matt?"

"Why?"

"You're not supposed to know this, but he likes you," Colby stated.

Massie cocked her eyebrows.

"He knows that you're the girl from Nordstrom, but he didn't know you. I was one of the ones there. It's not like he's the guy that shoved you," Colby reasoned.

"He still made fun of me."

"Are you guys ready?" Brandon called.

"Think about it and let me know," Colby said.

"Did Colby tell you about Matt?" Harlen whispered to Massie when Massie and Colby got back to the foyer,

"Yeah."

"So…?" Harlen seriously wanted the details.

"I'll tell you later."

And with that being said, they all went outside and piled into the car. _Matt is cute. Hmmm. _This would be an interesting day.

**A/N: So I thought that this was fairly long. The next chapter is still on Massie's trip to Red Wood Mills (I made the name up). You will see more from Loghan. You should be seeing Claire soon and do you miss Alicia? **

**I want to know which Clique members you like most so order them from you FAVORITE first and your NOT so favorite last.**

**Review Review Review! 3-5 reviews and I'll post more.**

** 3 XOX 3**


	11. Tying the NOT!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique characters, the Stores and Restaurants, and Brand names.**

**Red Wood Mills Parking Lot**

**L.A**

**9:37 AM**

"Okay, thanks Mom," Brandon said when they were all outside.

"Bye. Have fun! Call me if you need me, I'll pick you up after work," Aunt Rachel said.

"Okay, bye!" They all called.

Massie did her best to avoid Matt. At first she stayed with Brandon, but Matt started to make a conversation with Brandon about when they played football at the park. Massie ended up hanging out with Harlen and Colby. _Third wheel! Woohoo!_

"So, how's Matt?" Harlen teased.

Massie just rolled her eyes. "Come awn! Even if I did like him, HE LIVES ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE COUNTRY!"

Colby decided to jump in, but not in Massie's defense, "Now how long are you going to be in L.A?"

"4 weeks and 3 days."

"And how long have you been here?" Colby pushed.

"Like 5 or 6 days," Massie knew where he was going.

"So you have about 3 weeks and," Colby paused to do the math, "4 days."

"Your point is?" Massie did her best to play dumb.

"What Colby is trying to say is you don't have to marry him, just give him a chance. And it's not like you only have 5 days you have three whole WEEKS! But, it is all up to you, if you really don't like him, you don't have to," Harlen explained.

"Nice way of putting it," Colby nodded.

" Well, I don't want to get too attached," Massie insisted.

"Ok, it's your choice," Harlen said.

Just then, Brandon looked behind his shoulder and called. "Hey, keep up will you?!?"

They all ran up to Matt and Brandon. "So guys, can we go to that sports store? I need new cleats," Matt asked.

"Yeah, I need new cleats too," Colby, agreed.

They all walked into Dicks Sporting Goods. While all of the guys tried on cleats, Massie hijacked Harlen's cell phone.

She typed a text message saying "hi" and scrolled through her phonebook and saw Brandon, Bryan, Colby, other girls, Marie, Matt, but one name popped out at Massie: Loghan!

"Who's Loghan?" Massie asked. _Could it be the Loghan?_

"Loghan Carsner, I love that girl. I've known her since like 5th grade. She's so sweet," Harlen explained.

"Let's invite her to hang out with us?" Massie offered.

"Cool, send her a text!"

"Okay."

**Harlen: Hi this is Massie hijacking Harlen's phone. We wanted 2 know if u wanted 2 hang out w/ us at Red Wood Mills?**

**Loghan: Hi Massie tell Harlen I said hi. Sure I'm on my way 2 Red Mill right now. Where should I meet u guys?**

**Harlen: Loghan it's Harlen now. Right now we r in Dicks but text us when u are like five minutes away and we'll tell u where we are. Luv ya**

**Loghan: K 3 u 2!**

Just then, Massie looked up and saw a mess of straight, light brown, shaggy hair in her face and she felt and someone on her lap. Sure enough, it was Matt sitting in her lap.

"Miss me?" he asked. Massie wanted to slap him on the head for grinning like he knew she loved him, but part of her liked that about him.

"Matt, are you a body part that doctors poke needles in?" Massie shoved Matt off her lap.

"Huh?" Harlen looked completely lost.

"Uh… no?" Matt said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Then why are you so _vain_?" Massie realized that her joke was pretty lame, but her brain just seemed to stop. Maybe she was falling for him…

They all walked out of the store. Massie walked with Brandon, but this time Matt stayed with Colby and Harlen.

"Massie? Did you know that Matt likes you, as in more that a friend?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah…" Massie sighed.

Brandon didn't say anything because he knew that she'd explain.

"And I guess I do sort of like him too," she admitted.

"So why'd you diss him? And no offense but it was kind of lame," Brandon said.

"Well, I told Colby and Harlen I didn't like him. And my brain wasn't really working when I made the joke up," Massie did her best to explain.

"This isn't about Colby and Harlen! This is about you and Matt! Maybe your brain didn't work because you like Matt," Brandon seriously wanted Massie and Matt together.

After a long pause Massie finally said, "Your right."

"Well, it's not over because Matt's not the type to give up that easily."

_Good,_ Massie thought to herself. Then she took out her phone and typed four words and sent them to the Pretty Committee.

**Massie: BOY FAST IS OFF.**

"Hey guys!" Harlen called, "Wait up!"

Brandon and Massie slowed their pace. When Colby, Matt, and Harlen finally caught up, Harlen said, "Loghan's about 5 minutes away, we're meeting her at Coldstone."

They walked into Coldstone and waited for Loghan. They got in line and while waiting Massie checked her phone. One new message. _Maybe it's from Kuh-laire,_ Massie thought.

**Brandon: Loghan's coming?!? Did you tell?**

**Massie: No I stole Harlen's phone and texted her. No one knows!**

**Brandon: Fine**

Then they placed their orders. Colby and Harlen split a Love It sized chocolate ice cream with chocolate chips. Matt ordereda chocolate and coffee ice cream mix. Brandon just had plain cheesecake, while Massie ordered a strawberry smoothie. Matt paid for everyone's. _He's so generous, _Massie thought.

They sat down to eat (Matt of course sat by Massie) and Loghan walked in the door.

Harlen ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. "Oh my gosh! Loghan! How are you?"

"I'm fine," Loghan said hugging her back, "I have to leave at like 2:30. I have dance rehearsal," Loghan was a serious dancer since she was three and her studio had a major production in the winter and summer.

"Okay. Oh Loghan, this is Brandon's cousin Massie. Massie, this is Loghan."

"Oh. Hi, Loghan. It's nice to meet you," Massie smiled.

"Hi, Massie. It's nice to meet you too," Loghan was dressed in a light blue tank top that was layered under a yellow and white polka dotted tank top. She was wearing light wash Abercrombie jeans with white Abercrombie flip flops. She wasn't dressed in the most expensive designers but she had good taste and she seemed so sweet.

Logan took the seat across from Brandon. Brandon took out a ten-dollar bill and said, "Loghan do you want anything? It's my treat."

"No thanks. I just had breakfast," Loghan then turned her attention to Massie, "So Massie where are you visiting from?"

"Westchester, New York."

"That's close to the city isn't it?" Loghan seemed genuinely interested.

"Yeah…" Massie expected her to start asking about the shopping.

"Wow, the city has the best dance schools! Last year I went there for about a week for some conditioning classes."

"Oh, cool," Massie was hoping she'd talk about shopping.

They all walked out of Coldstone but this time Loghan, Colby, Harlen, and Brandon were walking together; while Massie and Matt began to have a friendly conversation. They began to become good friends though out the day and as they were walking into the restaurant to have lunch Matt stopped her.

"Massie, I have a question for you," Matt began, "earlier today it seemed like you hated me. Do you still hate me?"

"Emahgawd. No I don't hate you," Massie felt bad for being mean to him.

"Then I have another question for you. Massie, will you go out with me?" he asked.

Massie looked into his brown eyes. He seemed so sweet and it wasn't like she was going to marry him. And she'd be there for 3 more weeks. "Yes, Matt, I will," she said smiling.

**A/N: Okay so how did ya'll like it. I still want to know which Clique characters the rest of you are most interested in this story. So keep on reviewing. Like I said, 3-5 reviews and I'll post more.**


	12. A Suprising Phone Call

**IMPORTANT: the beginning of this chapter happened before Massie canceled the boy fast. It was on the same day but a few hours before. Remember the 3-hour time difference.**

**Claire's Room**

**Block Guesthouse**

**11:39 AM**

Claire was sitting down in her Power Puff Girl pajamas watching Sponge Bob Square Pants with her little brother Todd. Just then, her cell phone rang. _Unknown Number?_

"Hello?" she answered. She was a little scared.

"Hello? Uh, Claire?" a guy's voice responded.

Claire didn't say anything.

"Claire?" the voice repeated. He must have thought Claire recognized him. Wrong.

"Uh… who is this?" Claire was getting a freaked out.

"Derrick Harrington," _Oh, Him._

"How do you have this number? And why are you calling?" Claire tried to sound bored.

"Uh, Cam gave it to me and um, I need your help."

"What is it?"

"Can you meet me in the park in like five minutes?"

"Make it ten."

"Fine, ten?"

"Sure. This better be good and not some prank."

"It's not! Aren't we friends?"

"Yes. See you in ten."

"Bye."

"Bye." And they both hung up.

Claire ran upstairs and changed into some kaki Bermuda shorts and a light blue cap-sleeved shirt. She slipped on some light blue Old Navy flip flops and told her mom that she was meeting a class mate in the park to help them with something.

She walked to the park and she saw Derrington sitting on a bench. She walked up to him.

"Not a big morning person are you?" Derrington said to her when she got to the bench.

"What! No! It's just that I didn't expect you to call me."

"Okay. So what's up with you?"

"Not much. But what did you need help with?"

"Well, does Massie like that Chris Abely girl?" He looked down at the grass.

"No, is that why you broke up with her?"

"No, well sort of. I was tired of her acting like she liked me one day, and the next day she's ignoring me. But now, I guess that's part of why I liked her…" Derrington said, still looking at the grass.

Then Derrington looked up smiling, "So who do _you_ like?"

Claire giggled, "Did I say I liked anyone?"

"Just now. You said: I liked anyone," Derrington had a huge grin on his face.

"Ugh! Grow up. And just so you know I do like someone?

"Well, that's specific! How 'bout you tell me who you like," Derrington tried.

"Do you really think that's going to happen?"

"Well, I told you who I like," Derrington argued.

"How 'bout this. You can ask me one yes or no question and I will be totally honest."

"Fine," He grinned_. It would be pretty obvious as long as the answer is no._

"Okay. Shoot."

"Do you like the new guy, Robert?"

Claire looked him straight in the eye and said, "No," and she was being honest.

"But you used to?"

"That's the past and I already answered your question," Claire didn't want to go into all of this.

"What happened? Why did you stop?" Derrington pushed.

_Well, it is the past. And they probably aren't buddy buddy,_ Claire thought. "Fine," Claire began, "When I first met him, I liked him. I mean, he's cute and he's sweet. It's just that there wasn't much there. Like, there wasn't much for us to talk about."

"I get it," Derrington nodded.

"So you won't tell anyone will you? You know, about how I used to like Robert?" Claire asked.

"Of course not. Can I ask you another question?"

"Go for it."

"Do you want to get back together with Cam?"

Claire looked away. "The thing is, we've already broken up before. And I mean this is the third time we've broken up. Maybe that's how it should be. Besides, it's not like he likes me anymore."

"But do you still like him?"

Claire nodded, "But if you tell him, you're dead."

"Don't worry! I won't!"

Then Claire's phone vibrated.

**Massie: BOY FAST IS OFF.**

_Is she serious? Something must have happened in L.A, _Claire thought to herself.

"Is something wrong?" Derrington asked.

"No, not at all," Claire deleted the text message before Derrington could see, "Actually, you may have a chance at getting back together with Massie now."

Derrington's face lit up.

"Meet me back here tomorrow at like elevenish and I'll help you out. I have to get home though."

"Oh okay. Bye."

"Bye!"

So the boy fast is off, Derrington is going to try to win back a taken Massie, Claire is over Robert (but who does she like), Alicia may move on and get over Josh, Kristen's on a field trip with Griffin and may just like the guy from the airport, and who knows what's going on with Dylan? Looks like there's going to be some drama.

**A/N: So what did you think? I know some of you liked the Claire/Robert pair but you'll see why I had Claire get over him. Keep Reading and Reviewing. 5 reviews and I'll post more. **

** 3 PATRIOTSbaby4life 3**


	13. Him Again?

**Tia Lynette's House**

**Barcelona, Spain**

**4:35 P.M.**

"Hey, Patty!" Alicia said to her six-year old cousin, Patrick. She plopped down onto the couch next to him; wearing her yellow Splendid shorts with a pink and yellow striped cami.

"Alicia! Why do you an Sophie (that's his nickname for her) always call me Patty? I'm not a girl!" Patrick whined.

"Aw. Patty you're so cute!" Alicia gushed.

"Patty! There you are!" Sophia walked into the room. She was wearing light blue Juicy Couture shorts and a plain white Calvin Klein short-sleeved shirt. They were obviously dressed for a day at home.

"Ugh! Is that my new nickname now?"

"Of course!" Alicia said.

Just then Tia Lynette came in talking on the phone. In Spanish, she said, "Okay, so we will see you at 6:30… Okay, See you then," and she hung up. "We're going to go out to dinner with the Ansaltio's."

"Cool. We're we going?" Sophia asked.

"El Ocho Mar. Dress nicely," Tia Lynette said. "We will be leaving at 6. Get dressed, Patrick."

"Okay! Come on, Alicia let's go," Sophia said leading Alicia to her room. Since Sophia had to full sized beds in her room, that's where Alicia slept.

"So what is this place we're going to?" Alicia asked, as she looked through her suitcase that had her more evening-wear-type clothes.

"It's this really good seafood restaurant. It's a formal restaurant, but not like evening gown formal. You know?"

"Okay, I get it. Is this good?" Alicia said, holding up a brown Ralph Lauren formal sundress with teal flowers on it and brown espadrilles.

"Cute!" She said picking out a green short-sleeved, knee-length baby-doll dress. "Hmm… shoes?"

"Hey, did you ever hear about Nina and how she got kicked out of OCD?" Alicia said, sitting at Sophia's vanity, curling her hair.

"Of course! The moment she boarded the plane back here. She was like, my least favorite cousin though. It didn't surprise me," Sophie said. She put back the green dress and decided on navy-blue halter dress with white lining and a pair of white heels. She clipped her hair into a half-up-half-down do, and was ready to go.

Fifteen minutes later, they were in the car, and on the way to El Ocho Mar. When they were seated at their table they found that the Ansaltio's were already sitting there. To Alicia's surprise, she found Andree sitting there. She felt relieved to find someone she knew there, there was just one problem. David was there too! Just what Alicia needed, a cute boy! She has Josh! This would be an interesting night.

**A/N: Sorry I know it's short. So, I will give you the line up everything to come.**

**Cam(only Cam, Claire doesn't have a dialogue in it-yet) Alicia and David, then we will see whether do Dylan or Kristen next. CHECK OUT MY PROFILE. I HAVE A POLL ON THERE AND I NEED YOUR OPINIONS!**

** 3 PATRIOTSbaby4life 3**


	14. Best Friend and the EXGirlfriend

**Fisher House**

**Westchester, New York**

**12:30 P.M.**

Cam Fisher looked out his window. He saw Derrick Harrington walking toward his house. It was just a few minutes ago that Derrick had said he needed to go on a walk and get some air. He said he needed "light." What was that supposed to mean? And why did he want Claire's cell number anyway? Was he into her? And was it her that was sitting on a bench laughing at him and smiling! He, Cam Fisher, dumped her, Claire Lyons! She shouldn't be _happy…_ unless she truly was happy and over him. _Ugh! Cam! Just shake it off. She wants you. It's just Massie keeping her from being open._ Now that he thought about it, all of their fights and break-ups were because of Massie! _Wait! Massie's at Sacramento or Hawaii or whatever. Claire can hang out with me, or mope, or do whatever she wanted. She really is over me…_

"Dude! Cam, I left like 45 minutes ago and this room is still gloomy and you haven't even gotten dressed yet!" Derrick said, taking a picture to show Cam how pathetic he looked.

"What's your point? At least my room's clean, unlike yours, before Massie made you change it," He fought the urge to bring up him talking to Claire.

"And when I cleaned it Massie liked me again," obviously not bringing up their break up, "maybe if you weren't so gloomy, Claire would like you again."

"Like you can give me advice on that!" Cam shot back. _Why is he still smiling?_ "You haven't even talked to Massie since you dumped her! For all you know she could be into someone else now!"

"Whatever, Cam. You know, maybe you can still get Claire back," Derrick decided that messing with Cam wasn't exactly the way to help him.

"Not with you _flirting_ with her," Cam mumbled, saying flirting like you'd say biology test.

"What?" Derrick was seriously confused.

"I saw at the park talking to her. And you told me that you were into Massie," Cam said getting clothes from his dresser.

"Yeah, but she's like a good friend. She's like the opposite of Massie. I don't think Massie and could be friends. I like her in a different way."

"So why were you talking to her?"

"You know that talking to girls doesn't always imply that I like them. Out of all of the girls at OCD, Claire's like the one that's easiest to talk to. She's like my best girl-that's-a-friend," Derrick could not believe that Cam would think that he would do something like that, "Did you really think that I would even go for her, when I knew that you, my best friend, liked her?"

"That's the whole reason that I liked her to begin with. She's real. She doesn't try too hard, she's not afraid to be herself. And each time that she would take advice from Massie, I would get so shocked from her change that I'd be so stupid and dump her!" Cam was letting everything out, "Sorry, man." He was finally smiling.

"It's cool man. You two were like in love and all. I get it. But if you really were in love, she'd forgive you."

"I don't know…" Just that he had an idea. A brilliant idea! It would need the help of others, but it had to be done. He could finally win her back. He sat at his computer and began to put it into action.

**A/N: Cliffie! Well since I only got 3 reviews last time, before I go on, I am requesting 7. **

**Now for the Win Claire Back plan, it will not be revealed until everyone comes back home. However, if you do want it, give me a review and I will reply to you with a sort of hint to what's going to happen.**

**7 REVIEWS AND I'LL POST MORE!!!!**

** 3PATRIOTSbaby4life 3**


	15. Meet Me in the Big Apple

**Dublin Airport**

**Dublin, Ireland**

**Departure**

"Yeah, whatever Griffin… I think your getting a little carried away," Kristen responded to Griffin when he told Kristen that she was probably going to get accepted into the Harvard Prep. Program. It was a boarding school to prepare students for the rigorous demands of Harvard University's application and if/ and when the student was accepted to Harvard, the workload. It was something Kristen truly wanted, but she wasn't so sure about leaving TPC.

"No, your supposed to say, 'Oh, I'm sure your going to get it too, Griffin.'" Griffin joked.

"Psh! Aren't you failing? How did you get in this program anyway?"

"They liked my dedication to the family business," Griffin said.

"Oh. Okay."

"Hey! Kristen Gregory!" she heard some random guy call.

She turned around. "Oh! Hey." It was that Irish guy. Jeremy Walsh. She didn't see him since the arrival.

"Hey! So are you leaving today? What time?"

"Oh, we're leaving in like two hours… so boring."

"Well, there's a party in the restaurant," he said, pointing behind her, "wanna be my date?"

Kristen wasn't that stupid. He saw her and probably thought it would look cool to show up at the party with an American girl. "Jeremy, I thought you'd be above that. I'm thinking that you want me to be your date so that you can show up with an American girl."

Jeremy looked genuinely shocked. "No! I thought you'd want to come since you were bored."

"Oh, well, I'm not really allowed. But it was nice meeting you."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I guess I can stay here."

"No go to that party. I'm fine!" Kristen said. She was not going to get herself attached.

Then her group leader came running to the group! "I got us earlier flights! We can board in ten minutes!"

"Well, we're getting ready to board so I guess I better get ready. So um, it was nice meeting you…" Her voice trailed off.

"Yeah. Nice meeting you too! So um, well New York right?"

"Yeah, right by the city."

"Um… well sometimes me and a group of friends go over there in the winter for New Year's, maybe I'll see you."

"Yeah, definitely."

"Um, well actually here," he said taking out a piece of paper and scribbling something on it. "Here's my e-mail address. We should stay in touch. I don't want you to think I'm some sort of guy that shows off girls."

Kristen blushed, "Okay. Yeah, I'll e-mail you. I'll just put Kristen Gregory as the subject so you know it's me."

"Okay, well, goodbye."

"Bye!"

Then she got her stuff that Griffin was guarding and got in line to board the plane.

"So?" Griffin asked.

"Told ya I wouldn't make an overseas relationship!" she grinned.

"Well, well, well." He said. "So you gonna miss Ireland or whatever?"

"It was fun. Time to hit home!"

They boarded the plane to JFK and Kristen was soon to find out that sometimes, you can't control who you fall for.

**A/N: Short chapter I know but right this second I am starting a massie chappie. **

** 3 PATRIOTSbaby4life 3**


	16. Oh No Derrington!

So here is what happened a week after Massie became Matt's girlfriend

**Matt's House**

**L.A**

**6:49 PM**

The whole group was hanging out at Matt's house playing Guitar Hero III and of course Massie was hanging out with Matt.

"Oh! I have a great idea! Why don't you play this time, Massie?" Harlen teased.

"I don't play video games!" Massie said lifting her head from Matt's shoulder.

"Awww. I'll play with you, Mass," Matt offered.

"Okay?"

"Here's and easy one! Oh and the perfect song," Harlen said as she picked "Heaven" by Bryan Adams (I don't know if it's a real song on Guitar Hero but let's just say it is).

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Massie said.

They played and Massie did incredible!

"Whoa! Massie! Didn't expect that from you!" Brandon joked.

"Oh thanks! From my own blood! Just kidding! But thank you!"

"Wow, Matt, your girlfriend's smart, good at video games, and pretty! Massie, your too good for that kid!" Sean joked.

"Better than you are!" Massie joked.

"Aw! That breaks my heart!" Sean didn't really like Massie in that way, they were just joking as friends.

They continued to play Guitar Hero and joke around. Then Brandon's mom came to pick Massie and Brandon up. Before Massie left, she and Matt were standing in the living room. It was very awkward. _Come awn Massie! Go! Do not kiss him! You do not want to do that to yourself. It's just a summer thing…_

"Mass, what's wrong?" Matt asked.

Massie snapped into reality, "Oh nothing. I'm just thinking how sad it will be when I have to leave."

"Mmm," Matt didn't quite know what to say. There was just nothing to say with words.

Massie leaned her head in and they kissed. Then Massie pulled away and gave him a hug. She ran into the car and cursed herself for being so stupid. _Ugh! You idiot! How could you be so stupid? You knew that you'd have to leave soon!_

She thought about this for five days straight! She didn't call him; actually she avoided him. Then, Brandon finally asked Massie what the problem was.

"Massie, you seem bummed," he commented walking into her room.

"And why would that be?"

"You haven't talked to Matt in like since we were at his place. What's up?"

"IKISSEDHIM!" she blurted.

"Now, your going to have to repeat that slowly," Matt said emphasizing the slowly.

"I. Kissed. Him."

"Oh. Wow. Um." Matt knew what the problem was. "Um, well, you know what? It happened for a reason. You can't control who you care about, Massie."

"But, I knew I'd be leaving soon. How can I break up with him? I care about him too much!" she was breaking down. She never knew that she'd care about Matt so much!

"Don't. That's what you do. You enjoy it while you can. Forget about leaving. Just enjoy how everything is now!"

"Okay. I'm going to call him. Want to go to the park?"

"Sure."

At the park (around 3)

"Hey Massie! What's up? Is it about the kiss?" it was the first time Massie had seen Matt so worried.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was just a little scared about me leaving and getting hurt."

"Oh, well, I guess…"

"Look, I just want to enjoy everything now and hope it all falls into place."

"Okay."

They had fun at the parked. Marie, Bryan, Brandon, Loghan, Colby, and Harlen were there as well. They all joked around and chased each other and they all had a great time.

"Hey, Massie, don't you ride horses?" Loghan asked.

"Yeah. I even went to riding camp before I came here. I have a horse named Brownie."

"Oh really? Have you ever ridden a horse other than Brownie?"

"Ummm, not that I can remember," Massie said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, my sort of aunt has a stable at her house by the beach. I don't really know of very many people who ride and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me this weekend. We usually go riding on the beach and it's really cool."

"Wait, Loghan. She's my guest. Do you want to extend that invitation out to me too?" Brandon said, trying to act jealous.

"Ha ha. I thought that you said that you and your parents were taking Massie to your beach house in Laguna this weekend? That's where my aunt lives. I'm visiting her for the next week so if you were there we could all get together and Massie and I could ride on the beach."

"Oh! I get it now! And I really feel special because you care about me so much that you planned a visit to your aunt's so that you could hang out with me while I was in Laguna," Brandon grinned.

"No, Brandon. My aunt invited me over three weeks ago. Before you told me _today_ that you were going."

"Oh you had to break my heart!"

"Very funny," she said shoving him.

Just then Matt came up behind Massie and picked her up and started swinging her around.

"Agh! Matt, what are you trying to do kill me?" Massie screamed while laughing.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Will a kiss make it better?" He said kissing he cheek.

"I guess so…" She decided to play along. Just then, her phone rang. _"Yap yap yap.."_

"Hullo?" Massie answered.

"Hey, Massie," Claire's voice came on the other line.

"Hey! I miss ya!" Massie replied.

"Who's that?" Matt asked, playing with Massie's hair. "Your boyfriend at home?"

"Hold on, Claire," she turned to Matt, "Ehmagawd no! She's like my best friend from Westchester. I'm only going out with you."

"Who's that?" Claire hinted into the phone. "That's a little weird if that's your cousin."

"Um… Claire, that was actually my boyfriend, Matt," Massie hesitated into the phone. _Ugh! Why did you just tell Claire that? _

**A/N: Cliffie! Jk. I'm actually splitting the phone conversation into 2 chapters because the next part is in CPOV. But… Just keep going down because I'm putting 2 chapters into one document. **

**Park**

**Westchester, New York**

**6:45 P.M**

"Wait, hold on a second," Claire said walking away from the bench that Derrington was sitting at. They had met up at the park by her house, even though his parents had just gotten home from Europe, to call Massie so that Derrington could ask Massie out. "Okay, so your going out with a guy from L.A that you just met? What about Derrington?"

"Oh puh-lease! I'm done with him," Claire heard Matt give Massie a kiss.

"Okay, and you are kissing him in public? Or are you making out with him at your aunt's house?"

"No, Claire, hang on, Matt. Kuh-laire, I'm just trying to enjoy things while I'm here. I know it won't last forever but it's not like I can't enjoy it. This trip is like giving me a chance to… I don't know, but just take a break from Westchester and be in a totally new element."

"Oh okay, Massie. Well, have fun!"

"Oh! I will. And this weekend me and my cousin, Brandon are going to Laguna and his friend, Loghan, has an aunt who has stables there. She and I are going to go riding on the beach. Hopefully Matt can come."

"Sounds like fun! Well, I better let you go. I love ya!"

"Love ya more! Bye!"

Claire shut her phone and walked over to Derrington.

"What did she say?" Derrington asked.

"Well, um, she was kind of busy. She couldn't really talk," Claire half-lied.

"And she couldn't just say that to me?"

"Derrick, she's on vacation. She wanted to go to L.A to take a break. She said that she didn't want to get into all that drama," another half-lie. "Maybe when she gets back?"

"Okay. Good things come to those who wait," Derrington mumbled.

Claire wondered how he could be so patient. _Guys… Who knows how they think?_


End file.
